1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a poly(organosiloxy) telechelic styrene polymerization process which comprises contacting an olefin, a free radical polymerization initiator, and a poly(organosiloxy)organopolysulfide. The poly(organosiloxy) terminated styrene polymers can be end capped and/or coupled with other polymeric materials. The styrene polymers can be molded, calendered, or extruded into films, sheets, fibers, laminates or other useful articles of manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The polymerization of styrene either alone or in the presence of other copolymerizable monomers is well-known. In general the polymerization of styrene is described in terms of various reaction mechanisms including free radical initiation, propagation, chain transfer and termination reaction mechanisms.
Heretofore, to the best of my knowledge, the polymerization of styrene to form homopolymers or copolymers with other copolymerizable monomers has not been carried out in the presence of poly(organosiloxy)organopolysulfide reactants which perform two functions, i.e. (I) act as effective chain transfer agents and (II) form reactive organosiloxy styrene polymer end groups.
Although various radical polymerization and sulfur chemistry texts generally state that
(a) "some organic disulfides via homolytic dissociation function as polymerization initiators", PA1 (b) "some mono- and disulfides, e.g. RSR and RSSR compounds dissociate to radicals either photochemically or thermally at moderate temperatures, and have been used as initiators of polymerization, and in some cases, complications arise from transfer to initiator which may be accompanied by retardation", PA1 (c) "that mercaptans as well as aryldisulfides act as chain transfer agents during the polymerization of styrene",
I believe in view of the absence of known scientific evidence describing the reactions of poly(organosiloxy)organopolysulfides in the polymerization of styrene polymers under free radical polymerization reaction conditions that my observation that poly(organosiloxy)organopolysulfide are effective chain transfer agents and also provide polyfunctional reactive end groups for styrene polymers is unobvious.